The present invention relates to a syrup package for use with a post-mix beverage dispenser including a flow-rate control tube therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable syrup container having an integrally formed, flow-rate control tube therein.
In post-mix beverage dispensers in which syrup or flavor concentrate are dispensed from containers by gravity, it is desirable to control the rate of flow of syrup from the containers to ensure that the resulting beverage has a consistent quality and proportions. One preferred way of effecting this flow control is by means of a flow-rate control tube, positioned within the syrup container, and having an openable, sealed end extending through the container base, and an open end disposed within the container at a predetermined position from the discharge end and the dispensing opening thereof An example of such a syrup package is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885, issued Aug. 12, 1980 to Jason K. Sedam, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
The syrup package disclosed in the Sedam Patent works quite well if the flow-rate control tube therein is properly and accurately positioned through the base end of the container with its open end properly positioned with respect to the discharge opening of the container. However, in mass production of the Sedam syrup containers, sophisticated tube insertion machines are required in order to insert the tubes through the base of the container, to achieve proper positioning of the tube in a rapid and efficient manner. Tube insertion machinery of the type described is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,061, issued Mar. 20, 1984 to Simon J. Richter and Ardashus A. Aykanian, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In addition, with the Sedam syrup package, the container and flow-rate control tube must be separately manufactured, and the tube must be inserted into the container in a separate step, following the formation of the container, which slows down the overall manufacturing process to a significant degree.
Accordingly, the Sedam syrup package construction and the method of making the same has a higher cost and lower speed of manufacture than desired, and may experience difficulties in achieving proper positioning of the flow-rate control tube within the container under high production conditions.